


Your first, and hopefully your last

by bellafarella



Series: Gallavich Week: June '15 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gallavich Week, Ian's like 16, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mickey's like 17, NSFW, Rimming, Teenagers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Teen Mickey is a virgin and ian is his first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your first, and hopefully your last

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week - Day 1: First Time
> 
> This prompt works for day 1 so here we go. Hope you enjoy! :)

Mickey Milkovich is still a virgin. Yes, Mickey. Him and Ian have been dating for a few months but have yet to have sex. However, no one knows that apart from the two of them, and Mickey’s sister/Ian’s best friend Mandy. No one knows that Mickey’s a virgin because of how often they see the two boys making out or grinding up on each other in the halls or in the bathroom. They’ve been caught in very compromising positions. Mickey and Ian have done everything else apart from actually having sex. He doesn’t know why, not really. He might be scared but it’s not like he’d admit that, and sure as fuck not to his boyfriend.  
  
Mickey knows that Ian’s had sex with one other guy before. His first time was with Roger Spikey the year before the two of them had gotten together. Mickey kinda really hated that but also, it sort of helped the situation for whenever they do finally have sex. The first time you have sex can be scary. Mickey’s watched porn, hell he’s even watched it with Ian before they sucked each other off. It looks like it hurts but the actors seem to be having the best fuck of their life. Mickey’s also afraid of how big Ian is. After practice, Mickey’s able to deep throat Ian, though that took a lot of effort. He’s just worried about that big length going into his small asshole.  
  
  
All Mickey knows is that he’s ready, he just wants Ian in every possible way. He wants to be with the guy he loves.  
  


* * *

  
“Hey, babe,” Ian says wrapping his arms around Mickey’s middle.  
  
Mickey smiles before turning around in Ian’s arms and wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck. He says, “Hi,” before placing a soft kiss to Ian’s lips. Ian tightens his grip on Mickey who reaches up on his tip toes as he licks his way into Ian’s mouth.  
  
Ian moans into Mickey’s mouth before he’s pulling away slightly. “Missed me much?” He asks with a smirk. It’s Friday and they have one more class before the day is over. Since Mickey’s a year older than Ian is, they don’t have any classes together, so they only see each other during breaks or free periods, and after school.  
  
“So what if I did?” Mickey says before kissing him again softly.  
  
Ian says against Mickey’s lips, “Mick, not here. I can’t go to class with a boner.”  
  
Mickey chuckles. “No but I have something else you could do with that boner,” He says as seductively as he can.  
  
Ian smiles looking into his boyfriends eyes, “Oh yeah? What’s that?”  
  
Mickey kisses Ian again who doesn’t hesitate in accepting the gesture. Mickey says against his lips, “Fuck me.”  
  
Ian looks back at him and says, “What did you say?”  
  
“You heard me, carrot top,” Mickey smirks.  
  
“Really? I mean, you think you’re ready?” Ian asks getting all nervous and adorable.  
  
Mickey smiles at him, “Yes, you dork. It’s about fucking time, don’t you think?”  
  
“Mick, I can wait for however long you need, there’s no rush for me. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything,” Ian says, the ever concerned boyfriend.  
  
“I’m ready, Ian. Really,” Mickey assures him.  
  
“Okay,” Ian says with a big smile.  
  
Mickey shoves at his chest causing Ian to stumble backwards and laugh. Mickey turns back around to get his shit out of his locker and close it. He turns back to Ian and says, “So come by tonight. No one’s gonna be home.”  
  
Ian moves back into Mickey’s space, placing his hands on Mickey’s hips. He says, “Mmm, I can’t wait,” moving in to kiss at the base of his jaw.  
  
The bell rings signalling they had a couple minutes to get to their last class of the day. Ian says, “Walking with me?”  
  
“Always,” Mickey says as he starts to head to his class, flipping Ian off in the process.  
  


* * *

  
Mickey’s a nervous wreck. After school, Mandy, Mickey, and Ian walked home together; Ian going to his own house though instead of straight to Mickey’s. Mandy cooked the two of them dinner while Mickey showered and fidgeted trying to figure out what to do with himself.  
  
Mandy called him to dinner but he didn’t come so she went to check on him. He was standing in front of his dresser with a towel wrapped around his waist. She says, “Douchebag, it’s ready. What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“I don’t know what to wear,” Mickey admits feeling nervous as fuck.  
  
“Awww,” Mandy coos, “You’re nervous about finally getting laid, that’s so sweet.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey says as he flips her off.  
  
“Ian, won’t care what you wear. For some reason he’s into the way you are so just wear whatever the fuck you normally wear when you get home from school,” Mandy says.  
  
Mickey nods and she heads back out. He changes into loose grey sweat pants and a blue t-shirt before making his way to the kitchen. Him and Mandy eat as they watch TV and drink beer.  
  
  
When Ian gets there, Mandy heads out to the Gallagher house to see Lip, who she’s been fucking around with for the past few weeks.    
  
Mickey swipes his thumb over his bottom lip as he watches Ian stand a few feet away from him. He asks, “Want a beer?”, not even waiting for his response before heading into the kitchen. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, he feels ridiculous.  
  
“Sure,” Ian says as he follows him. Mickey gets one out for him and hands it to him, only for Ian to put it down and trap Mickey between himself and the kitchen counter. “Why are you nervous?”  
  
“I’m not,” Mickey says. They both know it’s a lie.  
  
Ian raises an eyebrow at him and says, “Mickey, it’s me.”  
  
“Exactly,” Mickey mumbles but Ian hears it and says, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
Mickey sighs. “I don’t know. I just-“ He says but stops.  
  
Ian brings his hand up to stroke the side of Mickey’s face and bringing his chin forward so that he’s looking at him in the eyes. He says, “Mickey, you don’t ever need to be nervous around me. Okay?”  
  
Mickey doesn’t say anything, instead he brings their lips together, kissing him with everything he has. Ian wraps him into his arms as Mickey wraps his arms around Ian’s neck. Ian lifts him up and Mickey wraps his legs around Ian’s back.  
  
“Bed,” Mickey says parting so he can start sucking on Ian’s neck.  
  
“Fuck, Mick,” Ian pants as he carries him into his bedroom, loving the feel of Mickey nipping and sucking on his neck. He drops Mickey onto the bed before joining him between his legs.  
  
Mickey pulls Ian closer by the collar of his shirt as they crash their lips together in a mess of tongue and teeth. Mickey runs his hands underneath Ian’s shirt before they’re parting from their kiss to pull the shirt over his head. Ian doing the same to Mickey.  
  
Ian hovers over Mickey causing him to lay back on the bed. Ian looks deeply into Mickey’s eyes before kissing him softly on the cheek and down to his jaw. Over his lips, he says in a soft whisper, “I’m going to take care of you, Mick.”  
  
All Mickey can do is nod as Ian starts kissing down his chest and stomach getting to the waistline of his sweat pants. Ian looks up and says, “I love these on you, so sexy. I can see when you’re straining to be free of them, to have my mouth on you.”  
  
Ian pulls them down all the way, freeing Mickey’s erection, and then his mouth is on him, taking him all in.  
  
Mickey breaths out, “Jesus, Ian,” as he fists a hand in Ian’s red hair.  
  
Ian licks and sucks like he’s done so many times before. He licks down over his perineum before licking a stripe over the tight ring of muscle of Mickey’s asshole. Mickey moans out and props his legs up higher, planting his feet onto the mattress, and widening his legs more to give Ian more room. Ian licks over the ring until he feels Mickey relaxing into it. He then starts fucking his tongue into him, in and out, as he pulls him closer with his hands on his thighs. Mickey’s fucking himself back onto Ian’s face and being a loud fuck. Ian loves it though, if the moans he’s making is any indication.  
  
Ian adds a couple of fingers into Mickey’s hole to get him stretched out. Ian kisses his way back up as he continues to fuck his fingers in and out of Mickey’s hole, scissoring them to get him open enough.  
  
Ian hovers over Mickey’s face as he kisses the side of his jaw softly. Mickey says, “Ian, get in me, please.”  
  
Ian kisses him softly before removing his fingers causing Mickey to whimper at the loss of contact. Ian rolls the condom onto his straining shaft before stroking some lube over it. He positions himself in between Mickey’s open legs, hovering above him again.  
  
He looks down into his boyfriends eyes and says, “You ready, babe?”  
  
“Yes, fuck, just get in me,” Mickey says impatiently as he grabs onto Ian’s ass. Ian chuckles before he slowly starts to push his way in.  
  
Mickey winces a bit at the intrusion and Ian stops. Mickey says, “Don’t stop,” so Ian doesn’t.  
  
He goes in oh so slowly though. “Faster, Ian. I won’t break,” Mickey assures him.  
  
Ian bottoms out and they both moan out. Ian moves out of him a bit more quickly then before. He sets up a good rhythm before moaning into Mickey’s ear, “You feel so fucking good, Mick. Fuck, so good.”  
  
Mickey arches his back off of the bed as Ian hits his prostate. He moans out, “Fuck, do that again. Harder.”  
  
Ian starts going faster and harder and Mickey’s a withering mess underneath him. He’s clawing at Ian’s back and meeting his every thrust, begging for more, for it harder.  
  
Ian kisses Mickey’s parted lips, licking inside. He pulls back slightly to look him in the eyes as he says, “I love you so much, Mickey.”  
  
Mickey moans seeing as though Ian hasn’t stopped his pace one bit. He brings a hand up to cup Ian’s jaw and says, “I love you too, Ian.”  
  
Ian smiles at him before kissing him roughly, passionately. He goes even harder than before as he moves a hand down to take Mickey’s neglected cock into his fist and jerk him to the same rhythm of his hips.  
  
Mickey moans out loud, “Fuck, Ian. I’m gonna come.”  
  
“Come, Mickey,” Ian whispers into his ear right before Mickey shoots his load, hot and sticky into Ian’s fist and over their chests. Ian quickly following.  
  
Once their done, Ian collapses onto Mickey, both of them panting. Ian slowly removes himself from Mickey to give him some more comfort. He cleans them both up before laying back down next to his lover.  
  
Ian wraps his arm around Mickey who lays his head on his chest. He says, “You really meant what you said before?”  
  
“Of course I did,” Ian says kissing the top of Mickey’s head.  
  
“Good,” Mickey says tightening his grip around Ian’s waist.  
  
Ian runs his hand up and down Mickey’s back lightly for a little while. He then says, “I’m happy I was your first.”  
  
Mickey chuckles, “You’re such a sap, Gallagher.”  
  
“Shut up, I’m allowed to be. You told me you love me tonight and you lost your virginity to me,” Ian says as he continues to run his fingers up and down his back.  
  
Mickey doesn’t say anything, just kisses Ian’s chest softly. Ian says, “Your first, and hopefully your last.”  
  
“Definitely better be your last since I wasn’t your first,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian chuckles, “I love you, Mick.”  
  
“Love you too.” Mickey says with a smirk, “Now, you ready to go again or you need some time, firecrotch?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
